Melankolis
by Kenzeira
Summary: Kise tidak tahu berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu. Hingga satu panggilan masuk memberinya jawaban. [Aomine/Kise] Sho-ai. AU.


"Aku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh malam. Jangan pergi sebelum aku datang, mengerti?"

Kise teringat kata-kata Aomine pagi tadi. Maka, dengan setia, ia menunggu kekasihnya itu datang menjemput. Tapi waktu terus berjalan, berjalan dan berjalan meninggalkan angka tujuh. Kise kesal. Tapi kekesalannya luntur tatkala Aomine meneleponnya. Kise tersenyum senang.

" _Moshi-moshi_?"

Entah kenapa, ia merasa suara-suara teredam. Hingga ia menutup telepon dan berjalan pelan, meninggalkan toko kue tempatnya menunggu Aomine.

Aomine tidak bisa menjemputnya. Kise akan pulang naik kereta. Sendirian.

* * *

 **Ringkasan** : Kise tidak tahu berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu. Hingga satu panggilan masuk memberinya jawaban.

 **Peringatan** : boys love/shounen-ai; aomine/kise; a bit OOC; alternative universe

 **Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

In life we all have an unspeakable secret, an irreversible regret, an unreachable dream,

…and unforgettable love.

[—Diego Marchi]

* * *

 **…**

 **MELANKOLIS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **…**

* * *

"Kise."

Kise sedang mengancingkan kancing kemeja keempat ketika Aomine memanggilnya dengan suara berat. Ia menoleh ke arah pria berkulit eksotis itu, sebelah alisnya terangkat, bertanya non-verbal.

"Menurutmu … aku ini bagaimana?"

Kise mengernyit sebelum tertawa. Ini pertama kalinya seorang Aomine yang acuh tak acuh, menyebalkan dan kasar (senang bersikap semaunya seenaknya) bertanya mengenai bagaimana dia itu. Kise tidak bisa percaya pada pendengarannya (atau pada bibir Aomine, kedua-duanya sama saja). Tapi untuk menghargai kekasihnya, maka ia pun bicara.

"Apakah kau peduli pada pandangan orang lain terhadapmu?"

"Tidak—maksudku, hanya kau saja."

Kise tersenyum. "Menurutku kau istimewa."

"Tapi aku kasar, Kise. Kadang aku melukaimu."

"Nah, apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Aomine terdiam, barangkali tidak paham bagaimana bisa percakapan ini sampai mengenai cinta. Aomine memandang Kise. "Ya, tentu saja."

Kise tersenyum lagi. "Aku tidak masalah dengan segala sifat negatifmu, Aominecchi, asal kau tetap mencintaiku dan berada di sampingku."

Melihat senyum cerah Kise membuat Aomine merasa entah. Tiba-tiba saja Aomine ingin memeluk Kise. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu mencintai seseorang sampai tak ingin melepasnya pergi. Mendadak Aomine merasa takut, takut sekali. Ia tak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan sebegini ketakutan. Dan dengan alasan tidak jelas pula.

"Kise, maafkan aku."

Kise tertawa. Ia berceletuk betapa Aomine tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri hari ini. Kise mendekat lalu memeluk Aomine.

"Hari ini kau benar-benar aneh, Aominecchi. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku mencintaimu, cinta sekali."

Untuk kali pertama, Aomine tidak membalas pernyataan cinta Kise.

* * *

Penata rias sibuk memoles wajah Kise. Kise sedikit merasa tidak nyaman ketika harus dipaksa mengenakan pelembab bibir. Kadang tanpa sadar ia mengelapnya atau menjilatinya hingga harus dimarahi penata rias dan kembali dipaksa dipolesi pelembab bibir. Kise agak murung, ia sendiri tidak begitu mengerti alasannya.

"Tinggal satu adegan lagi. Bersabarlah, Kise-kun."

"Ya, ya," jawab Kise malas pada si penata rias.

Hari ini ada iklan yang akan dibintanginya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya jauh-jauh hari, sebab, ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya membintangi sebuah iklan. Biasanya wajah Kise hanya akrab dengan majalah modeling, tapi kali ini wajahnya akan muncul di layar televisi. Kise agak gugup. Tapi bukan itu alasan kenapa ia murung.

"Mungkin karena Aominecchi…" Kise tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Salah seorang kru memanggil. Kise berdiri dan bergegas menghampiri. Ini adegan terakhir. Sebentar lagi ia bisa pulang dan beristirahat.

Dan, sekali lagi, Aomine tidak mengirim pesan balasan.

* * *

 _Kise : Aominecchi, aku selesai jam enam sore. Kau akan menjemputku, kan? Aku lelah kalau harus menggunakan kereta._

 _Kise : Aominecchi?_

 _Kise : Apa Aominecchi sibuk?_

 _Kise : Aku akan menunggumu, Aominecchi._

 _Kise : (kosong)_

* * *

Ponsel biru gelap bergetar berkali-kali di dalam tas. Pemiliknya sibuk meringkus pengedar narkoba di tempat yang jauh.

Aomine mengelap keringat. Hari yang melelahkan. Ia melirik jam di tangan kanan. Jarum pendek sudah menunjuk ke angka enam. Ia teringat kata-kata Kise pagi tadi sebelum pergi ke Akihabara. Kise ingin dijemput kalau syuting iklannya selesai.

"Apakah sudah selesai…?" Aomine bertanya-tanya sendiri.

Kagami, rekan satu divisi, menepuk pundak Aomine. "Kau melamun terus. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam pikiranmu?"

"Tidak, tidak ada."

"Bagus. Kalau kau terus-menerus melamun, kita bisa repot. Kau tahu, ini bukan tugas biasa, ini luar biasa. Kita harus awas dan mempertajam seluruh indera."

Truk besar yang mulanya terparkir mulai melaju meninggalkan tempat.

Kagami menepuk Aomine lagi, kali ini lebih keras. "Cepat kejar truknya!"

Mobil hitam dengan stiker kepolisian di bagian belakang itu mengikuti truk di depannya.

* * *

Kise menghela napas. Aomine sama sekali tidak membalas pesannya. Adegan terakhir diulang berkali-kali karena ia tidak fokus. Ia dimarahi entah berapa kali. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Hanya Aomine yang memenuhi kepalanya saat ini.

"Kau memperburuk reputasimu di sini, Kise-kun."

"Himuro-san." Kise terkejut melihat Himuro Tatsuya berada di lokasi syuting iklannya.

Himuro tersenyum. "Aku baru selesai pemotretan tak jauh dari sini," katanya tanpa ditanya. Pria dengan tahi lalat di bawah mata kanannya itu merupakan teman satu agensi di dunia model. Kise merasa senang karena ada seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Wink Up?" Kise bertanya soal majalah yang memuat foto Himuro.

"Bukan, kali ini Myojo."

Kise mengangguk mengerti. Ia terkejut saat Himuro menepuk pundaknya.

"Abaikan dulu masalah-masalah yang berputar dalam kepalamu, Kise-kun. Kau harus fokus pada iklan perdanamu ini. Kau harus tetap bersemangat, sebagaimana biasanya dirimu," ujar Himuro diakhiri senyum tipis.

Hari itu, Kise baru menyelesaikan adegan terakhirnya jam tujuh malam—meleset dari perkiraan. Himuro sudah pulang setengah jam lalu. Penata rias melempar minuman bersoda padanya. Kise sigap dan berhasil menangkap minuman itu.

"Terima kasih."

Penata rias tersenyum. "Kerja bagus, Kise-kun."

Kise menenggak minuman itu. Ia benar-benar haus. Ia lalu melangkah gontai ke arah kursinya dan merogoh ponsel kuning cerah dari dalam tas.

Tetap tidak ada pesan masuk.

Kise memutuskan untuk menghubungi Aomine. Tapi sambungan selalu terputus tanpa ada yang menjawab. Kise ingat, pagi tadi Aomine setuju menjemputnya di Akihabara. Barangkali ia harus lebih bersabar. Kise memilih menunggu di depan toko kue. Salah satu kru iklan yang ia kenal menyapa dan mengajak pulang bersama.

Kise tersenyum dan menolak halus.

* * *

Truk berhasil dikepung. Supir dipaksa keluar.

Kagami memeriksa bagian belakang dan pria berambut merah itu menemukan banyak sekali butir-butir pil yang diduga narkoba. Aomine mengawasi si supir agar tidak melarikan diri. Namun ia lengah, si supir lari tunggang-langgang ke semak-semak belukar yang dipenuhi ilalang.

Aomine mengejar. Ia meraih pistol.

Suara tembakan terdengar. Burung-burung yang hinggap di sekitar sana beterbangan.

"Anda berani kabur, saya tidak segan-segan menembakkan timah panas ini di kepala Anda. Mengerti?!"

Supir truk berhasil dilumpuhkan. Kakinya akan pincang.

* * *

Kise melirik jam di ponsel flipnya. Sudah setengah sembilan. Langit tiba-tiba saja mendung. Bintang-bintang yang semula banyak tersebar mendadak hilang ditelan kegelapan. Kise menggigil.

Ia mencoba menelepon Aomine lagi. Tapi, selalu, selalu dan selalu tidak ada yang menjawab. Kise ragu Aomine bisa memenuhi janjinya. Ia meremas ponsel itu. Gemas.

Kise memutuskan untuk mengirimkan pesan singkat. Ini adalah yang kesepuluh kalinya. Kise menghela napas. Ia ingin menangis karena merasa Aomine sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya.

* * *

 _Kise : Aominecchi, aku kedinginan. Sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan._

 _Kise : Aominecchi, kapan kau akan datang menjemputku?_

 _Kise : Kalau sedang sibuk, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan pulang menggunakan kereta saja. Jadi, untuk kali ini, balas pesanku, ya._

 _Kise : Aominecchi?_

 _Kise : Daiki…_

 _Kise : Aku mencintaimu._

 _Kise : (kosong)_

* * *

Hujan mulai turun. Titik-titik. Kise merapatkan jaket dan memilih untuk melangkah, meninggalkan toko kue.

Kise kecewa. Kecewa sekali. Ia tidak ingin bicara pada Aomine beberapa hari ke depan. Ia akan marah. Ia mau merajuk. Ia akan pura-pura tidak peduli lagi pada Aomine.

Tapi niatnya segera luntur tatkala ponselnya berbunyi. Kise tersenyum senang.

" _Moshi-moshi_?"

Hujan semakin deras.

Telepon ditutup dan senyum di wajah Kise hilang sepenuhnya.

* * *

Jika boleh memilih, Aomine tidak mau beranjak dari ranjang pagi itu. Ia akan mengunci Kise bersamanya. Mereka akan menghabiskan akhir pekan di rumah. Saling mencium, mencumbu, memeluk. Mereka akan menertawakan acara komedi di televisi, memakan popcorn berdua, melihat-lihat album foto dan mengenang masa lalu yang membahagiakan.

Aomine tidak mau paginya hilang sebegini cepat.

Ia akan memaksa Kise untuk membatalkan kontrak iklan di Akihabara itu hingga pagi mereka bisa lebih lama. Aomine akan membalas pelukan Kise pagi itu dan mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintai Kise, cinta sekali.

"Anda berani kabur, saya tidak segan-segan menembakkan timah panas ini di kepala Anda. Mengerti?!"

Aomine merasa teriakannya menggema. Pelatuk dilepas dan burung-burung beterbangan. Supir truk berhasil dilumpuhkan, tapi tidak sepenuhnya.

Siapa sangka, si supir juga membawa senjata api.

Suara tembakan kedua terdengar.

Kagami bersama rekan satu divisinya saling memandang. Bingung.

Tiba-tiba saja, Aomine merasa Kise berada di sampingnya, tersenyum jenaka padanya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang manja. Ia bahkan mendengar suara tawa kekasihnya itu.

"Aominecchi, hari ini kau aneh, kau melankolis. Seperti bukan dirimu saja."

Aomine tersenyum dan dia akan membalas. "Ini semua karena kau, Kise."

Kise lalu memeluknya. Aomine akan membalas pelukan itu.

"Hari ini kau benar-benar aneh, Aominecchi. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku mencintaimu, cinta sekali."

Dan, Aomine tidak akan membiarkan Kise murung karena pagi itu ia tidak menjawab pernyataan cintanya. Ia akan mengacak-ngacak rambut Kise dan mengecup bibir merah lelaki itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kise, cinta sekali."

Kedua pipi Kise akan bersemu merah. Pada kesempatan itu, Aomine akan meminta sebuah permintaan, permintaan yang bisa mengubah pagi itu dan juga segalanya.

"Tetaplah di sini, Kise. Batalkan kontrak iklanmu. Aku juga tidak akan masuk kerja hari ini. Kita habiskan saja akhir pekan bersama-sama."

Semua bisa terselamatkan. Aomine akan baik-baik saja dan Kise tidak akan menangis sendirian di bawah hujan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

Keywords :

1\. Muro-chin di sini jadi model

2\. Yang menelepon Kise adalah Kagami

3\. Aomine ditembak

Review? :3

Kamis Kliwon, 25 Juni 2015 — 11:55pm


End file.
